Each to His Own Cage
by MelStitch
Summary: Those words no one can hear. The thoughts of the inhuman. (Kyuubi vs. Venom Symbiote)


**Hello my darling readers. I know this is a slight jump from what I normally write on but bear with me. Take this as a little experiment with both different genres and characters. I've never done a Crossover before so go a little easy on me. Warning: These characters will most likely be way OOC so please forgive me. Warning Number Two: Until I am a better writer worthy of all of your attention I am afraid I have yet to add an actual fight scene. However, the thought will not be forgotten. Again, please forgive me. This was done as a favor for a Venom fan so hopefully I didn't do too awfully. Reviews are as always appreciated.**

 **Italicized – Kyuubi**

 **Regular – Symbiote**

 _This one. He's different. No, not because he's missing his lower appendages. No, it's something much deeper. Something invisible to the naked eye. It's almost as if a dark stain surrounds him. Something so slight that I can barely detect it. It's like looking into the dark and seeing something out of the corner of your eye, only to have it vanish when you attempt to look at it directly. Whatever is there makes me uneasy. It is not normal. I stay silent and decide to wait patiently for the thing to make itself known to me as Naruto shakes the hand of this foreigner._

He hasn't come for me. Why not? I need him. He needs me. I need him. He needs me. I NEED HIM! HE NEEDS ME! Finally I feel myself moving. I stir, and stir, and stir, unable to keep still. I know where I am going. There are voices above me. Human voices. Humans who mean nothing to me. Humans who die much too easily. Humans who are worthless creatures. Except mine. I need mine. I need mine. I need mine. These voices tell each other that I will be used again. I feel contempt. Since when am I ever used? I do all the using. I tense when I see a familiar human face. My host, Flash.

 _We are out looking over Konoha. This disturbance has not left my mind. I say nothing to him. I feel that it would cause unnecessary panic especially since I have no proof to solidify my theory. I know we must go to meet this foreigner again. I understand Naruto's thoughts. Understand that he doesn't trust this group of foreigners completely. Understand that he questions this group and its intentions. They say they are here to find someone they have issues with, to bring him back with them to their country. He wonders why they have an encumbered man as the sole member of their extraction unit. I share these concerns. There is a rainbow around the sun and it sends a deep wave of worry over him and into me._

Yes. Yes. YES! YES! Out again. I let him have his free reign. I let him because if I do not, I will die in the end. He takes me through the trees and away from that small village with the humans with the weird eyes and multi-colored hair. I know how he wished to borrow me. I know what he expects. I know that he will remain in control. But maybe this 24 hour set will be different. Away from home. Away from all he knows. Just to catch some other worthless human when we could do so much more. When we could rule over so much more. I can taste his thoughts. I can taste his salty will, his sour determination. But oh underneath it all is a savory fear. The sweet flavor of his underlying guilt, anger, worthlessness. It feeds me. Yes, tonight, I swear to myself, will be the beginning of a 24 hour period that will not end.

 _I put my concerns to rest. We have not heard from the blond foreigner since he disappeared the afternoon before. However, this seems to bother the other foreigners. Especially the angry one who is yelling to the other men something about getting communication back up and wants that to be everyone's first and only priority. They lost their soldier so it seems. Naruto offers to send some of the shinobi to search for their lost man. It seems simple to take the help they are given, however they immediately deny it. They outright refuse it. They are hiding something. They have a secret running around our village and it causes Naruto to be angry. His emotions bleed into me and I grow restless in my cage._

IF I could laugh I would. Instead I roar into the treetops. The night before proved unfruitful for Flash and I took it upon myself to alleviate some of the pressure. I chose the perfect time because last night he had been so weak. I don't know why. I didn't care. I took the opportunity mercilessly. I kept moving forward. There a village. Humans. Possible destruction. My speed increased. Soon the village was in my grasp. Their people were in my hands. Their blood was dripping down my jaw. The only bitter taste was my host's weak desperation. He might come back again so I suffocated him, drowned him, shoved him deeper. I was not losing this again. I would have finished off the entire place if this orange human hadn't ran at me.

 _Narutos anger was fueling me, not that I needed it, my rage was plenty. We had left soon after our confrontation with the foreigners ended in too many unanswered questions. We however arrived too late. The blood was turning brown in the street. The large black creature was one I had never seen before. Not from where I came from. Not a demon, no. Something else inhuman. I couldn't place the feeling I felt pooling within us. Until it spoke._ "Weee willlll nnot beee ssstoped." _That aura surrounding the foreigner was only the foundation. Only the beginning. We both understood. Naruto's voice reached me. He stood in front of my cage. Expectant. "Help me?" I agreed and soon I allowed my chakra to fuse with his own, almost dominate it. He was on fire. My fire. And the creature was screaming._

This human would die much too easily. They all did. I was ready to devour this one when this taste rose up into my throat. It tasted of flame. Flash was still here. Still aware. And he was fighting me again. He was screaming at me, because of me, through me. I felt him rattling the bars to his cage. How did he have the strength to defy me still? How did he ever have the strength to do anything? The screaming was getting louder and it was unsettling. I remembered when that other human screamed so loudly and so full of agony that it caused a mass suicide. I don't like it. I don't like it. I don't like it! THEY WILL BOTH DIE!


End file.
